1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors mounted on the PC board, especially to screw mounting kits for use with connectors wherein such connectors are fastened to the PC board by means of screws latchably extending through such screw mounting kits and the PC board.
2. The Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional memory card connector 10 includes a header device 12 with a pair of attached rearward extending arms 14 by means of a securement plate. A sliding plate 18 incorporates a lever 20 which is actuated by a pushing bar 22, to eject an inserted memory card (not shown) from the interior of the connector 10. The general structure and performance of the memory card connector with ejector means, may be found in some U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,207. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a pair of screw mounting kit or insert 24 are designedly embedded within a pair of corresponding kit receiving holes 26 in the front portion of the header device 12 for therein receiving a pair of screws (not shown) which latchably extends through such screw mounting kit 24 and the corresponding PC board on which the connector 10 is mounted, and locks the connector 10 onto the board.
One disadvantage has been found that such pair of screw mounting kits 24 are generally forcibly retained within the corresponding holes 26 with an interference fit. Therefore, it is required to have high precise dimensions of these counterparts for tolerance control. Additionally, the connector 10 with the screw mounting kits 24 will be in a soldering process for mounting the connector 10 onto the board. Because the metal-made screw mounting kit 24 may have a relatively faster shrinking than the plastic header 12 of the connector 10 during the cooling process after soldering, thus weakening the interference fit between the screw mounting kit 24 and the hole 26. This may result in the screw mounting kit being dropped from the connector header 12 if vibration is applied to the connector 10 at the same time.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector, which is mounted on the board, having an improved mounting kit incorporating the kit receiving hole in the connector for securely fastening such kit to the connector.